1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fitness equipment, and, more particularly, to fitness equipment that simulates swimming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming can be approached as being a competitive sport, and it can also be approached as being an excellent activity to be carried out for exercise. Because of the requirement for large amounts of water that is treated with chemicals to assure a healthful nature of the water, many persons cannot participate in swimming as much as they would like. In this respect, swimming simulators have been developed. More specifically, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to swimming simulators, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 4,422,634; 4,674,740; 4,844,450; and 4,948,119.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,634 discloses a swimming simulator that includes hand grips that rotate in a circular pattern and leg levers that have a predetermined resistance. The pattern of movement of the hands is limited to rotational movement with this apparatus. This is not desirable because real swimming requires hand motions that deviate from a purely rotational motion. In this respect, it would be desirable if a swimming simulation device were provided which permits a range of hand motion that is more diverse than a purely rotational motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,740 also discloses a swimming simulator which provides hand grips that rotate in a circular pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,450 discloses a swimming simulator that employs hand grips attached to cables which drive a flywheel. Similarly, leg-driven elements drive a second flywheel. A disadvantage of using flywheels is that they tend be too easy to use because of the momentum conserved by the respective flywheels. To expend more energy with a swimming simulator, it would be desirable if the swimming simulator does not employ flywheels which conserve momentum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,119 discloses a swimming simulator that orients the user in a seated position. Hand grips are employed to pull cables which pull spring-loaded reels. The legs, however, are not exercised. In reality, when a person swims, the person is in a supine position, not a seated position. In this respect, it would be desirable if a swimming simulation device were provided with hand grips attached to cables that wind and unwind reel assemblies and were also provided with a table to permit the person to be oriented in a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,160 may be of interest for its disclosure of another exercise device for swimmers.
Still other features would be desirable in a swimming simulator. For example, although prior art swimming simulator provide for ways to exercise arms and legs, none of the prior art devices specifically provides for exercising a person's torso. In this respect, it would be desirable if a swimming simulation device were provided the has specific provisions for exercising a person's torso.
More specifically, when a person is swimming, the person's torso expands and contracts when breathing. Specific muscles involved in chest expansion would be additionally exercised if a swimming simulator were provided with a device that provided specific resistance during chest expansion. In this respect, it would be desirable if a swimming simulation device were provided that provides specific resistance to chest muscles during chest expansion.
Many of the prior art swimming simulator provide for exercise and coordination of arm and leg motion that occur during swimming. However, the prior art devices fail to provide simulation for an important aspect of swimming; that is, coordinating head and neck motion with arm motion to provide for alternately inhaling fresh air and exhaling used air. More specifically, none of the prior art swimming simulator provide a small quantity of water that permits a user to practice and simulate inhaling fresh air and exhaling used air in the water to more accurately simulate the act of swimming.
Actual swimming can take place in a number of water environments. The water can be saline such as in an ocean. The water can be fresh such as in a lake. The water can be chlorinated, such as in a swimming pool. To truly simulate a real swimming environment, it would be desirable that the small quantity of water that is used for swimming simulation be appropriately treated so as to simulate a selected water environment.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use swimming simulation devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a swimming simulator which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits a range of hand motion that is more diverse than a purely rotational motion; (2) does not employ flywheels which conserve momentum; (3) is provided with hand grips attached to cables that wind and unwind reel assemblies and is also provided with a table to permit the person to be oriented in a supine position; (4) has specific provisions for exercising a person's torso; (5) provides specific resistance to chest muscles during chest expansion; (6) permits a user to practice and simulate inhaling fresh air and exhaling used air in water to more accurately simulate the act of swimming; and (7) has a small quantity of water that is used for swimming simulation and that can be appropriately treated so as to simulate a selected water environment. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique swimming simulator of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.